


Tonight Belongs To Us

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering during Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, at least they don't get walked in on this time, these nerds can't just enjoy themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: Alexander groaned, body undulating slowly against Thomas’s as he was pressed against the door. Tender hands caressed him, the taste of wine and expensive food still lingering on their intertwined tongues. His shirt hung open, Thomas’s touch gentle, a far cry from the rough treatment he usually preferred. It was a welcome change for the night.





	Tonight Belongs To Us

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trash and i love it

Alexander groaned, body undulating slowly against Thomas’s as he was pressed against the door. Tender hands caressed him, the taste of wine and expensive food still lingering on their intertwined tongues. His shirt hung open, Thomas’s touch gentle, a far cry from the rough treatment he usually preferred. It was a welcome change for the night. Alex pulled away with a gasp as his nipple were pinched gently, biting his lip to restrain a quiet whimper.

 

“Thomas,” he whined breathlessly, lifting one leg to wrap it around Thomas’s waist and grind them together.

 

Thomas lifted him easily, a soft moan escaping his lips that had Alex’s knees turning to jelly. He was carried to the bedroom, lost in a haze of sweet kisses and soft nips. He relished the feel of Thomas’s far-too-expensive sheets against his skin, shoving his shirt off and tossing it away. There was nothing hurried about their movements, each kiss and movement slow, languid as they each basked in the warmth of the other. Teeth scraped his neck, marks being sucked into his skin with a kind of sure possessiveness that made Alex shiver. His fingers tangled in Thomas’s hair, tugging gently as his pants were undone.

 

He whined when Thomas pulled away, hand shooting out to stop him but only grabbing air. Thomas chuckled quietly, removing his own shirt and pants and shuffling through the bedside table. He reemerged with a small bottle of lube and a triumphant grin, placing a knee between Alex’s legs and connecting their lips softly. Alex spread his legs easily, spreading his hands against the expanse of Thomas’s chest as he drowned in the feel of Thomas’s lips on his.

 

His pants were tugged off, briefs pushed down his hips slowly as Thomas’s talented tongue took him apart piece by piece. Alex shuddered when he heard the pop of the bottle, wrapped a leg around Thomas’s waist and moaned when a thick finger circled his hole. He tipped his head back as it pushed in, the gentle treatment making him desperate. Thomas drew it out, thrusting and curling his finger until Alex whined and squirmed. He pushed a second one in easily, brushing torturously close to his prostate and dragging an agonised moan from the man.

 

“T-Thomas, please, god, fuck,” Alex babbled eloquently, nails digging into Thomas’s shoulders.

 

“Hush, darling,” Thomas hummed against his tanned skin, “we’ve got all night.”

 

Alex nearabout sobbed, arching into Thomas, desperate for contact. Thomas free hand cupped Alex’s chin, guiding him into a saccharine kiss that had Alex’s eyes rolling back. Stars burst behind his eyelids as Thomas finally pressed against his prostate, hips jerking and back arching. His moan was muffled against Thomas’s lips.

 

“I think this is the one situation I like hearing you in, Alexander,” Thomas smirked, curling his fingers.

 

“Thomas,” Alex breathed, tipping his head back to resist kissing him. “I want you to shut your fucking mouth and let me enjoy this.”

 

Thomas tucked his face into Alex’s neck, shoulders shaking with laughter as Alex glared at him.

 

“I love you, darling,” Thomas murmured when he pulled himself together, pressing barely-there kisses to Alex’s skin.

 

“Mmhm,” Alex hummed, hips rocking down and nails digging into Thomas’s shoulders.

 

“Say it back,” Thomas purred, scissoring his fingers and watching Alex tense.

 

“What if I don’t?” Alex growled, eyes narrowing.

 

Thomas pulled his fingers out, raising an eyebrow at Alex. Alex’s jaw dropped as he scrambled to pull Thomas close, peppering kisses over his jaw, his neck, legs spreading like a prostitute.

 

“Thomas, baby, I love you, I love you, you’re like the light in my world, the reason I get up in the morning, please don’t stop, I love you,” he rambled, eyes wide.

 

Thomas snorted unattractively, pushing one of Alex’s legs against his chest and sliding his fingers back in. Alex released a groan that vaguely resembled Thomas’s name, mouth hanging open like closing it was simply too much work.

 

“Alexander, you’re a slut,” Thomas stated, curling his fingers.

 

“Mm, I’m your slut, though,” Alex panted, reaching down to touch himself.

 

Thomas smacked his hand away, rolling his eyes. “Damn right you are.”

 

Alex grinned innocently, biting his lip to hold back a moan as Thomas slid in a third finger. He quivered as Thomas thrust his fingers, eyes rolling back and pulling what was no doubt an unappealing expression.

 

“Thomas, I know you said we have all night but I’m pretty sure if you don’t get in me right now I’m gonna fucking explode and you’re gonna have to clean me off the walls,” Alex gasped, thigh twitching in Thomas’s hand.

 

“How pleasant,” Thomas grimaced, nose wrinkling slightly.

 

He pulled his fingers out, leaning over to snatch up the bottle of lube and pop it open. His hand left Alex’s thigh to squirt lube into his palm and slick himself up. Alex spread his legs, hooking his hands under his knees and putting himself on display. And what a display it was.

 

Alex was flushed, cheeks rosy from a mixture of arousal and alcohol, and his already messy bun was a disaster. His pupils left naught but a ring of chocolate around the black, lust swirling in them like a hurricane. His lips were kiss swollen, glistening with saliva in the low light of the room. His cock sat red and angry between his spread legs, dripping a pool of precum on his stomach. Were Thomas not already painfully hard, the sight would’ve gotten him up faster than any past lovers had.

 

Alex’s blush darkened under Thomas’s gaze, knees pressing in slightly to cover himself.

 

“T-Thomas, don’t fuckin’ stare at me like that,” he snapped, averting his eyes shyly.

 

Thomas chuckled, pushing Alex’s legs apart and lining himself up.

 

“I can’t help it, darlin’, you’re just so pretty.”

 

Alex’s eyes snapped towards him, his glare enough to make anyone else cower. Thomas just grinned, pushing the head in.

 

“D-don’t call me pretty,” Alex whined, head dropping back as he was stretched.

 

Thomas took his time pushing in, watching as Alex trembled, relished the desperate little sounds falling from his lips, his name like a prayer with every inch.

 

“Can I call you pretty now?” Thomas questioned as he bottomed out, leaning down to press their lips together.

 

“You can call me fucking James as long as you  _ fuck me _ ,” Alex growled, nails digging into Thomas’s biceps.

 

Thomas wrinkled his nose slightly. “Could you not bring up Jemmy while I’m inside of you?”

 

Alex rolled his hips, sticking his tongue out. “Then  _ fuck _ me, Jefferson!”

 

Thomas nipped Alex’s bottom lip, eyelids drooping as he attempted a smolder. “I’m not gonna fuck you, Alexander, I’m going to  _ make love _ to you.”

 

Alex froze, moving his head back to stare at Thomas with a deadpan expression before turning away and spluttering with laughter.

 

“Thomas Jefferson, those words did not just leave your mouth,” he gasped between howls, arms wrapped around his stomach as tears gathered in his eyes.

 

Thomas grunted as Alex contracted around him, narrowing his eyes and bucking his hips hard. Alex’s laughter turned into a broken moan, back arching as Thomas’s hips snapped against his ass.

 

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up, Hamilton, I was trying to be romantic.”

 

Alex bit his lip, looking up at Thomas with unfocused eyes as Thomas thrusted slowly.

 

“You’ve never been romantic with me a day in your life, don’t start now.”

 

Thomas huffed quietly. “I bought you dinner and complimented you.”

 

“Mm-mm,  _ after _ insulting my tie and kicking me under the table when I put my elbows on it,” Alex pointed out lazily, rolling his hips up with every thrust.

 

“It’s rude, you’d be scolded in France,” Thomas growled, shifting his hips and thrusting in hard.

 

“O-oh fuck,” Alex squeaked, throwing his head back as his prostate was hit. “W-we aren’t in France, you Francophile fuck.”

 

“Regardless,” Thomas hummed, snapping his hips forward again and grinning when Alex let out a desperate cry. “You shouldn’t do it.”

 

“Why don’t you punish me, then, Jefferson?” Alex bit his lip, giving Thomas a look far too coquettish for his own good.

 

“You kinky fuck,” Thomas rolled his eyes, picking up a painfully slow pace.

 

Alex pouted halfheartedly, raising his arms to wrap them around Thomas’s neck and pull him into a sweet kiss. Thomas sunk his teeth into Alex’s bottom lip, turning the kiss into something heated, wet and filthy that sent a bolt straight to Alex’s cock. He was drunk, dizzy and drowning in the overwhelming presence that was Thomas Jefferson, babbling incoherent nonsense as Thomas’s hips sped up. His knees were pressed up, against his chest, and were he not breathless he’d likely complain about it. As it were, he let Thomas use him, let him ravage his mouth, his body, as reveled in the sparks of pleasure each movement sent sizzling over his skin.

 

It wasn’t fair, honestly, how easily Thomas could take him apart, shut his nonstop brain down with naught more than a few choice words and a kiss. He was endless, Alexander, always working, writing, talking, arguing, usually with Thomas himself, but the minute Thomas stopped long enough to switch from rival to lover, Alex was putty in his hands. 

 

“Alexander, stop thinking, I can hear the gears turning from here,” Thomas whispered against his lips, shifting his hips and giving a particularly hard thrust.

 

Fireworks exploded behind Alex’s eyes, a cry that vaguely resembled Thomas’s name falling from his lips. Thomas didn’t stop, adopting the merciless pace Alex was accustomed to. Half-formed, bitten-off noises made their way past Alex’s lips, tripping over themselves to escape like they were afraid of going unheard. If anything, however, going unheard was the opposite of what he should’ve been concerned about. A little voice in the back of Alex’s mind pointed out that this would be their fifth noise complaint in the past three weeks.

 

Thomas obviously had this same line of thought, pressing a firm hand over Alex’s mouth to muffle him. What he couldn’t vocalize was displayed bodily, nails raking up Thomas’s back, no doubt leaving raised welts in their wake. He writhed and squirmed, struggling to get closer to Thomas in any way possible, each point of contact like a flame being held to his skin. His chest heaved with ragged breaths, each gasp not enough to fill his lungs.

 

Above him, Thomas was falling apart in a much more subdued manner. His head was tipped down, forehead pressed against Alex’s and lips brushing the back of his own hand. Grunts and groans of Alex’s name escaped him, eyes screwing shut every time Alex clenched around him.

 

Heat coiled slowly in Alex’s abdomen like a spring winding tighter, tighter, fire licking through his veins until he had to bite Thomas’s palm in warning. Thomas grunted, yanking his hand away and replacing it with his mouth as he wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock.

 

“Thomas, Thomas, Thomas, I’m gonna,  _ fuck _ ,  _ there, there, there _ ,” Alex babbled helplessly, sloppily attempting to balance talking and kissing.

 

Time slowed down, the earth stuttering on its axis as the world around Alex dissolved into white noise as climax hit him. He was screaming, he was sure, likely something incomprehensible and nonsensical as his own release splattered across his stomach. Alex’s breath came in desperate as he came back to himself, over-sensitivity making him squirm. Thomas’s thrusts were erratic, though, and it only took a few more before he stilled, pulsing deep inside Alex as he filled him up with his own release.

 

He slipped out slowly, now mindful of Alex’s state of over-sensitivity, and pressed himself against Alex’s side. Alexander giggled as long limbs wrapped around him like an octopus, laughing even louder when Thomas jerked away with a disgusted face when his arm slid through the mess on his stomach.

 

“Moron,” Alex teased, sitting up slowly and wincing at the twinge in his lower back and thighs.

 

Thomas sat up next to him, nipping at his shoulder and pushing him back down. He wiped his arm across Alex’s chest, standing on shaky legs and making his way to the en suite. Alex sighed quietly, letting his eyes slip shut and basking in the remnants of his post-orgasmic haze. Thomas returned shortly, rousing Alex from his doze with a warm washcloth and a tender kiss.

 

Alex hummed against his lips, curving up into Thomas’s gentle touch like a cat. Thomas chuckled, discarding the moist cloth on the nightstand to settle in next to Alex. Soft lips trailed down his neck, leaving teasing nips along the skin until the rested on his collarbone. Alex sucked a half hearted mark into the skin, eyes shut as Thomas held him close.

 

“You’re mine,” Alex stated, as though it was scientific fact.

 

“I am,” Thomas agreed easily.

 

“I’m yours,” Alex whispered, voice just the slightest bit unsure.

 

“You’re mine,” Thomas assured softly, tipping his head down to press a light kiss to Alex’s still reddened lips.

 

They fell into silence, Thomas clapping to shut the lights off (because of fucking course the asshole has one of those) and pressing their lips together over and over until they fell still. Thomas thought Alex had fallen asleep, teetering on the edge of unconsciousness himself, and was a bit surprised when he heard Alex breath into the darkness, barely audible above his own heartbeat in the dark.

 

“ _Yours_.”


End file.
